Para Sempre
by Mayumii
Summary: Ele aprendeu a acreditar que existem coisas que duram para sempre. Drabble Collection. PataOC. Não contém Yaoi. Para Shii.
1. Para Sempre

**Disclaimer:** Ninguém me pertence nessa birosca, infelizmente. /

**Uma coleção de drabbles para Shiizão, simples, mas de coração. O Pata não é só um super-leão, ok? :)**

**-**

**-**

**# Para Sempre**

**--**

Para ele, a história de _para sempre _não existia. Tudo era levado como numa correnteza de um rio, que poderia ser lenta ou rápida demais. Acontecimentos legais eram levados rapidamente, como um _flash_. Dores, preocupações e angústias, muito lentamente.

- Tudo um dia acaba. – ele dizia para os amigos, sempre.

Mal sabia ele que estava fazendo previsões do futuro... Que ele não esperava, de jeito nenhum que acontecessem, apesar de acreditar nas _coisas breves da vida_.

Ele acreditava nas coisas breves porque acreditava somente no inevitável.

Mas, passado algum tempo... ele estava começando a repensar em suas teorias sobre a correnteza de momentos...

- Se quiser filosofar, vá até a casa do Hide beber – murmurou Satsuki, encurralando-o na parede – mas aqui, você vai é _sentir a realidade_. – murmurou, deliciada, com o arrepio do namorado. – Estamos entendidos?

Ele sorriu, maliciosamente.

- Como minha mestra quiser. – murmurou.

De uns tempos para cá, ele estava começando a repensar seriamente...

_De que existiam momentos para sempre._


	2. Dias de Inverno

**Disclaimer:** Ninguém me pertence nessa birosca, infelizmente. /

**# Dias de Inverno**

**--**

Ela sempre costuma dizer que odeia dias frios. Detesta o gelo, ficar encolhida num canto, enrolada fortemente num cobertor.

Como uma pessoa, em sã consciência é capaz de dizer isso? Principalmente _ela_?

- Satsuki – murmurei, enlaçando sua cintura possessivamente – não fique enrolada aí. Você não precisa passar todos os dias de inverno enrolada num cobertor, não é?

Ela resmungou palavras monossilábicas, mas não negou o meu abraço, e continuava lá, olhando para mim. Sempre, daquele jeito, tão dela, tão... _felino_.

- O que você quer que eu faça? – ela murmurou, irônica – O que tem para fazer nessa merda de frio?

Ela não poderia ter idéias a princípio, mas eu poderia ajuda-la a criar milhares. Sorri maliciosamente, alcançando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

Ela estremeceu. Ri internamente. Adorava vê-la vulnerável, mediante todas as suas barreiras, sarcasmos e brincadeiras.

- Nós podemos _nos _esquentar – murmurei lentamente, mordendo de leve o lóbulo, sentindo o suspiro dela – agora. Acho que nós dois adoraríamos a idéia, não é?

Ela não quis me contestar. Com um sorriso sacana, ela jogou-me no sofá, distribuindo beijos pelo meu pescoço.

- Eu te amo. – murmurei, extasiado. Ela sorriu em resposta, tirando minha blusa.

Ah, salvem salvem dias de inverno.


	3. Volta para Casa

**Disclaimer:** Ninguém me pertence nessa birosca, infelizmente. /

**# Volta Para Casa**

**--**

Desde pequeno, Pata nunca havia entendido o porquê das crianças de sua idade ficarem tão felizes quando voltavam para casa. Claro, uma casa é uma casa, mas ele nunca parecia entender. O que teria de tão especial na casa de cada um? Na casa dele, teria também?

Muitas perguntas para uma só cabeça. E ele bebia para esquece-las.

Ele não enxergava respostas, nas suas teorias de _nada é eterno_. Ele nunca pensou em ter filhos, constituir uma família ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Ele nunca tinha pensado em alguém ao lado dele.

Até, tudo dar uma imensa reviravolta.

- Nee, Paaata! Vamos beber hoje! – gritou Hide, sorridente com o programa.

- Desculpe nee, tenho que voltar para casa. Ela está preparando um jantar para nós dois. – disse Pata, que fez Hide dar um sorriso.

- Pata-chan contente em voltar para casa! Finalmente, arranjou uma esposa! – gritou o guitarrista, rindo. – Vá japonês babão, pro seu ninho de amor. – murmurou, dando um tapinha na cabeça do amigo.

O amigo sorriu em resposta.

Agora, ele entendia como eram maravilhosos todos os dias, _voltar para casa_.

E encontrar lá Satsuki, sempre esperando por ele.


	4. Ciúmes

**Disclaimer:** Ninguém me pertence nessa birosca, infelizmente. /

* * *

**# Ciúmes**

"Você estava conversando demais com ele."

Era sempre assim depois das festas, principalmente da banda. Ele era sempre assim, colocando-a numa redoma de vidro, lançando olhares cortantes a qualquer presença masculina que aparecesse ao lado dela. E ela, deliciada com o ciúme do namorado, ria, mas não provocava.

Afinal, era o jeito dele mostrar o quanto a amava.

Ela, numa resposta carinhosa, enlaçava o braço dele e circulava por entre as pessoas, sempre agarrada ao seu braço, sorrindo sinceramente.

Porque, de todas as pessoas daquele salão, Satsuki era a pessoa mais feliz.

Porque ela tinha Pata. Porque ela o amava, e ele também.

Porque, sempre que precisasse, ele iria defender o coração dela de qualquer leão buscando novo território – fosse qualquer um, até mesmo Heath, hide, Yoshiki ou Toshi, que adorava provocar o felino guitarrista, que, em resposta, encurralava a namorada na parede, sussurrando divertido em seu ouvido:

"Não ouse me trair com aquele dente de aço, ouviu?"

Tomoaki adorava ouvir a risada dela depois disso, e seus braços delicados envolvendo seu pescoço.

"Ele pode ter dentes de aço, mas você com certeza deve _morder_ muito melhor."

Como ele a amava, _kamisama_.

* * *

**N/A: **Shiizão, dentes-de-aço você me entende oks? :D Te amo que nem o Patão te ama oks? :D


End file.
